


Fixing His Mistake

by digthewriter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Art, Confessions, Digital Art, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Merlin had given up hope on his relationship with Arthur. How could the man have been so cruel on Valentine's Day. But when Arthur walked back into this life, he couldn't just say no.





	Fixing His Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlinsdeheune (sindhunathi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindhunathi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Valentine's Day Cards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011317) by [Merlinsdeheune (sindhunathi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindhunathi/pseuds/Merlinsdeheune). 



> All my thanks to S and I for the beta (hard) work. I really appreciate it. All the remaining mistakes are mine. Dear, merlinsdeheune, I hope you like the happy ending to your angsty photo art. (♥)

* * *

Merlin woke up alone in bed and smiled as he felt Arthur's pillow — still warm — next to his. He took in a deep breath when he realised Arthur's scent still lingered on it. He loved doing that, as creepy and stalkerish as it made him feel. He rolled over, hoping Arthur would come back to bed soon, and they could resume their activities from the night before.

But Arthur never returned.

Merlin had eventually fallen asleep again, and when he woke up, he noticed a small card next to him. Had it been there an hour before? Had he missed it?

He propped himself up on his elbows and grabbed the card. It was from Arthur. There was a message: _I have to go away for a couple of weeks. I’m sorry. Happy Valentine's Day._

Okay, so Arthur _knew_ it was Valentine's Day, and he was still going off for a couple weeks? Merlin tried not to care; even if he was madly in love with Arthur, they had only been dating for a few months. And this was one of the first nights Arthur had spent at Merlin's place.

Before last night, if they spent any nights together — the whole night — it was always Merlin spending it at Arthur's. And in the mornings, he was so awkward he always did his best to leave as soon as possible.

Arthur had never tried to get him to stay, either. 

And now this. Not that Merlin was fan of something so stupid as a fake holiday causing all this pressure for couples and making singles feel pathetic, but... _Seriously. It's fucking Valentine's Day!_ he thought.

Feeling defeated, Merlin went back to bed. Thankfully, it was also a Sunday.

*-*-*-*-*-*

One of the great things about being a team leader in your company was that if one were organised, and enough of a workaholic, one could always find something to do in order to decompress. If Merlin was alone and bored, he usually worked. Today, however, he didn't want to do any of that? He simply did not give a fuck.

Last night, when they returned home from dinner, Merlin had given Arthur some heart-shaped American candies from _Kingdom of Sweets_. Arthur had smiled, kissed Merlin on the cheek, and shared the sweets with him.

Merlin was only trying to show he cared about Arthur. Evidently, Arthur didn't care about him.

_God, why is this bothering you so much? It's just a fake holiday! You're an adult. Get over it._

He went and sat down at his desk and pulled up his social media. Even if his Valentine's Weekend wasn’t going to be amazing, he knew other people were surely enjoying theirs. He wasn't the type to get jealous over other people's happiness, even if he didn't have someone, and it made him feel good to know there was still love in the world.

As he turned from social media to the news, the ringing of his mobile made him start. _Was it Arthur? Could it be?_

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Gwen's too cheery voice rang out of the speaker.

"Ugh…" was all Merlin said. He got up from his desk and made his way to the kitchen to refill his coffee cup, phone cradled to his ear.

"Where's Arthur? I was quite sure you weren't going to answer," Gwen said.

"He's not here." _Obviously_.

"Oh? Did he run out to get you cakes and muffins?"

"No." Merlin was curt. He did not want to be having this conversation with Gwen. With anyone. But especially Gwen, because he _knew_ Lance had asked her to marry him last night, and if her voice was anything to go by, she'd said yes.

"Sorry. I didn't realise — did you two have a fight?"

Merlin sighed into the phone. No doubt she had been calling to give him her happy news, and he was really pissing all over it. _You can be such a fucking wanker sometimes_. "Sorry, I woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." _And alone_. "So, tell me everything."

"What — wait. You _know_?"

Merlin laughed into the phone. "Of course I know. I was there when Lance picked out the ring."

Gwen squealed into the phone and went off into detailed story-telling mode as she told Merlin _everything_ , even the things Merlin already knew: the restaurant, the flowers, the sparkling wine. The walk home and the rose petals in the hallway, Lance getting down on one knee. It was quite the American Hallmark moment, as they called it.

Thankfully, basking in his friend's happiness, Merlin almost forgot all about his own heartache. Almost.

"So what happened with Arthur? Why isn't he there?"

"Because it's a fake holiday and some of us have business trips, Gwen," Merlin said, trying to sound casual.

"You're telling me Arthur left on a _business trip_ the morning of Valentine's Day?"

Merlin shrugged. He actually had no idea. "I suppose. And I don't care anyway, I just wish…" He sighed into the phone.

"You wish what, love?" she asked gently.

"I wish he'd told me last night. I hated waking up alone to a cold, dry note. I mean, I feel so foolish. Maybe he doesn't like me as much as I like him. But he was the one who sought me out that one time I was at a business meeting at his company, and _he_ was the one who asked around for my phone number. But—"

"Rejection hurts, no matter what," she said softly. "You have every right to be upset. I mean, you've been dating for a few months now, right? He should have been more courteous."

"Right. But don't worry about me, all right? I want you to enjoy your day with Lance. And don't bother me for a week, at least, with the wedding planning."

"I have Morgana for that." Gwen laughed. "But you're going to be okay? Do you want me to stop by later with cake and wine?"

"No. I don't want to be hungover when I go into the office tomorrow. It's my monthly staff meeting, and I hate pretending I'm not half-asleep."

"Maybe afterwards, then?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, maybe after. I'll send you a text when I'm leaving the office and we'll meet at the—"

"The usual spot?

"The usual spot," confirmed Merlin.

*-*-*-*-*-*

For the next few days, Merlin busied himself with work. He had a new project on the horizon, planning a new interactive print ad for an engineering and technology firm that wanted to recruit more women to join their task force. Merlin was actually really excited for the project because he was tired of only working with men in his industry and he had thought of many creative ways he could show that women would hold their own while bringing new and better ideas to the company. He'd consulted with Gwen and Vivian and was actively seeking out more women's perspectives on his ideas.

In fact, he'd become so engrossed in the project, he had started bringing his laptop to lunch with him. It passed the time, plus had the added bonus of keeping him from moping about Arthur.

At least, that was the idea. Of course, it didn't last long.

The following week, when Merlin was on his way out of a café to give a presentation—he ran right into Arthur. He'd only heard from Arthur once since Valentine's Day, and that had been a passing message saying his trip was going to be cut short and he would contact Merlin when he'd returned.

It had been a five days since the last text, not that Merlin was counting.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed as he held the door open for Merlin as he walked out. Arthur followed him. "I had a feeling you'd be here."

"Hmm," Merlin said with a smile. "I usually come here before my meetings on Wednesdays."

"Right, I knew that. It's why I’m—"

"Is this going to take long?" Merlin asked, and Arthur's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but I've got a presentation and I've got to prepare—"

"Right. Right, of course. Can I see you later? Tonight? For drinks."

Merlin thought it over. He wanted to say no. How dare Arthur think he could waltz in and out of Merlin's life of his own accord and demand to see him whenever he wanted? Okay, so maybe it wasn't a demand. Arthur looked slightly desperate, and he did look genuinely happy to have run into Merlin. He should say no. "I…work...Wednesdays are quite tricky for me."

"Of course. You have a late schedule, but you've gotta eat after, right? Can I join you? Or maybe I can give you a lift home?"

Honestly, what was Arthur's deal? Why was he being so insistent now when he’d been so dismissive previously? He _knew_ it was Valentine's Day when he’d left. It wasn’t like he'd just thought it was an ordinary Sunday and he was going off on a business trip. Merlin had even given him the small present the night before.

"I don't know, Arthur. I mean, I don't think you and I want the same things."

"Oh," Arthur said, sounding absolutely disappointed. There was no way he was faking _that_.

"I'm sorry but I really have to go. Maybe we can talk about this sometime? I'll send you a message or you can call me when you're free. I mean…" Merlin started to walk away. "I'm sorry, all right? I’ll see you around."

*-*-*-*-*-*

The initial presentation went well, and many members on Merlin's team seemed excited to be working with him. He was not at all surprised to know they were mostly queer, and most likely also tired of the chauvinistic and heteronormative vibe of their workplace.

When he returned to his work desk – a temporary one, since he was only in the office once or twice a week – he picked up his mobile. He was going to text Gwen about the presentation, but there were already a few text messages waiting for him. From Arthur.

 **Arthur** : _I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. I hope we can talk soon._  
**Arthur** : _It's Arthur, by the way. In case you've deleted my no._

Merlin couldn't' help but smile at the text. This was one of the reasons he fancied Arthur. He was such an adorable nerd.

 **Merlin** : _Yes, I still have your no., don't worry about that. Can we meet on Saturday? I mean, unless you have to fly out early on Sunday morning again_.

No, he probably shouldn't have said that. But Merlin had never been one to pull his punches.

 **Arthur** : _I'll make sure my weekend is free for you. Shall I pick you up for breakfast? Is that too early? I know you like to sleep in._

Now Arthur was pretending like he knew him really well again. Who did he think he was? Merlin didn't reply right away. Instead, he closed the messages and fired up his laptop. He sent a quick email to Gwen about his presentation, and then started to create the working group for the blokes that were interested in the project. From there he moved on to creating a small group chat with everyone, including Gwen and Vivian, who didn't work with them but were always willing to help Merlin with his projects, giving him a fresh vantage point.

Some of his co-workers were equally invested in seeing the project through with him and they all stayed late at the office. It was well past nine o'clock when Merlin's stomach grumbled and he finally looked at the time.

 _Shite_!

He hadn't returned Arthur's text and it was too late to do so now. Plus, he'd left his bicycle at the shop for the fourth day in a row and there was no way he could take the cycle path home at this hour. He'd have to phone a taxi.

"Merlin, do you want to get some chips at the pub?" Tommy, one of his co-workers, asked.

He hadn't even known Tommy was still there. "Yeah, sure. I should probably eat something before I go home and crash," Merlin said with a smile.

Tommy turned to invite another co-worker, Lucas, out with them, but Lucas looked at Tommy, gave a shy smile, and shook his head.

"What was that about?" Merlin asked Tommy, who simply shrugged. Merlin could tell they’d shared something he wasn't privy to. Maybe they were shagging, who knew? It wasn't Merlin's business, and he wasn't going to ask. After all, he'd met Arthur through work. It wasn’t that unusual.

They went to the pub a few streets over called the Rising Sun. Merlin knew it well because it was his _usual_ spot with Gwen. He liked it because it was far enough from his work he was certain he wouldn't run into a lot of his colleagues, but at the same time, if he was called in for a meeting during the day, he could simply run back over to the office.

Merlin found a table in the corner where they could sit, while Tommy went to grab them pints and came back with a copious amount of chips. Merlin was glad for it. He was _famished_ , and he loved the chips at this place.

Tommy had piercing green eyes, dirty blond hair, and a chin so chiselled you could cut your hand stroking it. He _was_ a nice looking bloke, but he wasn’t really Merlin’s type. Besides, he was still hung up on Arthur, even if it looked like that relationship was going nowhere. Merlin also knew he could never date a grown adult who went by the name _Tommy_ at the workplace.

He chuckled for a second but then immediately straightened up. Looking down at his beer, Merlin started to think about Arthur again.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked, placing his hand on top of Merlin's. "Where'd you go, mate?"

His hand on top of Merlin's was one thing, but with the way Tommy's thumb was caressing the back of Merlin's hand was sending up red flags.

"Tom—"

"I've fancied you for a while, you know," Tommy said, catching Merlin by surprise. "I was convinced you were going to say no to coming out. I mean, you're always so busy and I've seen a bloke picking you up in a Maybach a few times."

"Oh," said Merlin, dumbfounded. Now he realised what the look Lucas had given Tommy was all about. Lucas must have known Tommy fancied Merlin, and he was trying to be casual about it.

"I don't want to…" Merlin began when a bang interrupted what he was going to say. They both looked over Tommy's shoulder and Merlin took that opportunity to remove his hand, repositioning it under the table.

"Sorry, I thought—I mean, I didn't know—shite! I ran into the server without seeing—"

 _Arthur_.

Evidently, now that Merlin had decided he'd lost all hope for him and Arthur, Arthur was everywhere.

"It's the man with the Maybach. Is he stalking you?" Tommy asked, standing up tall—as if he was ready to defend Merlin's honour.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Sit down, Tommy."

"Tommy?" Arthur said, almost snorting. Merlin glared at him.

"Give us a second," Merlin said to his co-worker, pushing on his shoulder so he could sit back down on the chair. "What are you doing here, Arthur?"

"Are you really evading me to spend time with a man whose name sounds like he's a Bearded Collie?"

"Be nice," Merlin whispered to Arthur. "You can't just insult people because you don't like their name." Merlin fought back a smile; he was entertained by Arthur's comment, and the fact Arthur was flustered and possibly _jealous_.

Arthur looked like he was about to spit out more insults when Merlin interrupted him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here for a beer... or five—well, it turned into five—because I know this pub is near your office, and I thought maybe you'd like a lift—"

"If you don't mind, we're busy," Tommy said, coming close to Merlin and placing his hand on Merlin's right shoulder in a possessive manner. He squeezed it lightly and Merlin hung his head for a second. He did not want drama. He especially didn't want drama with a man on his work team.

"Tom," said Merlin, and then Arthur piped up, " _Tommy_."

 _Oh lord, help me_.

"Why don't we keep our friendship on a professional level? I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. But I don't date at my work—"

"But we barely work together, and you don't even come into the office all that much," insisted Tommy.

"He's involved," Arthur supplied, helpfully.

"While that _may_ be true," Merlin said, turning around to glare at Arthur, "I have very few rules about dating and not seeing someone from the same job is one of them. I hope this doesn't mean I don't want you on my team, I think your ideas were excellent, and if I'm honest…you're really hot. Maybe too hot, and if we were involved, it'd only be distracting for me."

Arthur chimed in again, "Yeah, hot as in—"

Merlin immediately turned around and placed his finger on Arthur's lips. "Quiet now."

He reached into his wallet and threw a few bills on the table where they had been sitting. "I hope this will cover my half. Unfortunately, my _friend_ Arthur here has had a few too many and I think I'll have to either call him a taxi or drive his car home. Thankfully, I've only had half a pint."

Behind him, Arthur took a few steps closer to Merlin, and even though he wasn't pressing his body against Merlin's, Merlin could feel the heat _radiating_ off him.

Tommy seemed to take the rejection in stride. He nodded once before walking away from Merlin and Arthur. Merlin quickly grabbed his bag, placed it on his shoulder, and gestured for Arthur to leave with him.

"You should have sent me a text you were waiting here for me."

"You didn't write back," replied Arthur.

Merlin held his hand out in front of him, palm up, and said: "Keys."

"You're driving my car?"

Merlin shrugged. "I could call you a taxi."

"No. I don't want to stop seeing you. I mean, shite! Right, keys." Arthur fumbled in his pockets for a second then found his car keys and gave them to Merlin. "Your place or mine?"

Merlin shook his head. "I'll drive you to your place and then I'll take a tax—"

"Spend the night."

"No."

"On the sofa?"

Merlin hesitated. "I'll think about it."

"I really fucked it up, didn't I?" Arthur said, sounding crushed. When Merlin didn't reply, Arthur pointed towards the right side of the road, and said, "That way. It's parked in the car park next street over."

*-*-*-*-*-*

They walked to the car in silence and got inside without a word. Merlin started to drive towards Arthur's flat and when they'd been quiet for too long, Merlin looked over to his left to see Arthur had his eyes closed, but Merlin knew he wasn't sleeping. Creepily enough, Merlin had seen Arthur sleeping quite a lot and knew the difference.

"You didn't fuck anything up," Merlin whispered, then sensed Arthur sit up straight. "I just think maybe we should talk sometime. We were going to talk on Saturday—"

"I couldn't wait. I mean, I know other people want you. I've seen you at presentations at my firm. You're very charismatic and I've caught others staring at you the way I stared at you the first time I saw you. If I had waited any longer, someone else would've come and swept you away. Like that _Tommy_."

"You're crazy," Merlin said, shaking his head as he turned a corner; they were getting close to Arthur's place.

"I'm not crazy. Maybe I didn't behave correctly. I really had to catch an early flight to Toronto. And yes, I should have told you beforehand, and treated our relationship like a relationship with communication and expectations and not like you were just some bloke I was sleeping with—"

"Why does this sound rehearsed?"

"Um…because Gwen may have called me and yelled at me for twenty five minutes straight about what an arse I was. How I treated you so poorly on Valentine's Day, and I didn't have the makings of a proper boyfriend—"

"Arthur, it's okay. I'm over it. You aren't my boyfriend. We weren't exclusive. We didn't talk about being _boyfriends_."

"I was exclusive. With you," Arthur said, sounding disappointed.

"That's not the poin—yeah, me too. But not the point. We didn't talk. And now I know we want different things."

"I don't want different things!" Arthur let out an exasperated sigh. "That’s the opposite of what I want. I was scared okay? I was scared I'd fallen in love with you and maybe I'd freak you out so I tried to act aloof, and ended up acting like a complete arsehole."

"Arthur, you're always an arsehole."

"Then why did you continue to date me? If I'm _such_ an arsehole?"

"Because I like…your arse. Hole." Merlin bit his lower lip and tried not to laugh. Maybe he was taking advantage of the fact Arthur was drunk and hopefully wouldn't remember any of this tomorrow morning, but he also liked getting Arthur all riled up. 

"God, you're such a wanker."

"That's rich coming from a righteous prat," replied Merlin.

Merlin pulled into the garage of Arthur's condo building and parked in the designated spot. He'd been to Arthur's place enough times to know how it all worked and where he usually parked.

"Let's go. I'll help you to your place," Merlin said, getting out of the car and coming around to open Arthur's door.

"You'll stay the night?" Arthur asked again, almost pleading.

"I'll see," Merlin said.

They walked to the lifts together, and Merlin pressed the button. As they waited for it to arrive, Arthur leaned against Merlin, resting his head on Merlin's shoulder. "I love how you're so strong. And I love the way you smell."

Merlin laughed. "I've been working all day, cooped up in the office. I'm not quite sure I like the way I smell right now."

"It's great. I love it. It's all sweat, and strong, and man."

"Right," said Merlin, rolling his eyes, and they made their way to Arthur's flat.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Once there, Merlin wondered if Arthur had had anything to eat. He himself had only munched off a few chips before the drama at the pub had begun. When he asked if there was any food in the house, Arthur replied with, "There's a pizza in the freezer. You can use the oven."

Everything in Arthur's flat was state-of-the art. Merlin placed his bag on the sofa and got to work. He was looking forward to eating the pizza.

As he prepared things in the kitchen, he heard the shower running. Merlin's cock stirred with interest, knowing Arthur was in there. He'd seen Arthur naked, but the idea of water pouring all over Arthur's body, sliding down his muscles, made him ache. Fuck, he was so bloody attracted to the man, and everything Arthur had said tonight, now that Merlin had the time to think about it, was intense.

_"I was scared I'd fallen in love with you and maybe I'd freak you out so I tried to act aloof…"_

Merlin had admitted he was in love with Arthur. Now knowing maybe Arthur felt the same, could he forgive how Arthur had made him feel on Valentine's Day? Over a drunken confession? Over random stalkerish behaviour? And did Arthur only know his actions were wrong because Gwen had scolded him?

The timer on the oven beeped and Merlin took out the pizza. It still wasn't completely done, so he turned up the heat and left it in for another five minutes. Meanwhile, Arthur had come out of the shower and entered the kitchen with nothing but a towel around his waist.

 _Heaven help me, I'm going to die. He's making it so difficult to resist him._ Merlin took in a deep breath and turned around. He really needed to keep his cool, hold his ground, and not get seduced by Arthur. Not tonight.

They needed to talk. And Merlin, even if he wanted Arthur, wasn't going to be walked all over. Again.

He went back to staring at the oven, hoping the pizza would cook faster—it was like watching grass grow. He felt Arthur's gaze on him. Still, Merlin didn't move.

"Can I hold you?" Arthur's voice was tentative, but Merlin didn't turn around. He nodded once, and a second later he felt Arthur come up behind him, sliding his arms around Merlin's waist.

"Why are you so tense?"

"I'm not," Merlin lied. "Just tired." _You're making me tense._

Thankfully, the pizza was finally done, and Arthur had to release his hold. Merlin took a dish towel to bring it out of the oven while Arthur grabbed two plates. They sat on the stools at the kitchen island and ate in silence. Merlin was _starving_ , so he didn't have much to say. He tried to be conscious of how much he was eating and save the other half for Arthur, who definitely needed it, but it was hard.

"I'll clean up," Merlin said once they were done. It was all so awkward. Usually, he was the chatty one, and Arthur always showed his appreciation for Merlin's stories. Tonight, it was all different. It was all _too much_.

" _Mer_ lin…you don't have to."

"It's fine. I ate your food, might as well clean up." He smiled at Arthur and gave a non-committal shrug. "Why don't you get ready for bed? I'll come and say goodbye before I leave."

"It's late. Don't be _stupid_. I'll sleep on the sofa."

"I should really go."

" _Merlin_ …"

"What, Arthur? What do you want me to say? I'm trying to be polite, okay?"

Arthur looked a bit taken by Merlin's snappy reply, and he took a step back with his hands raised. "Fine, I'll go and put some shorts on or something. Just, please…please don't leave. Not like this."

Merlin nodded and tried to look apologetic. "Fine. I'll see you in about five minutes." He turned around and started to rinse the plates.

*-*-*-*-*-*

When Merlin entered Arthur's bedroom, he found Arthur reclining in bed, deliberately keeping to one side of the mattress. He had his glasses on and was reading through a work file.

"Aren't you a little drunk to be doing work?"

Arthur looked up from his file and smiled at Merlin. "I'm not that drunk anymore. The shower really sobered me up, I suppose. And the fact I've been doing nothing but upsetting you with my every move." He closed the file and put it in the drawer under the side table.

"Funny, I thought that'd be your sex toys drawer," Merlin teased.

"That’s the other side table." Arthur pointed at the side table on the opposite side of the bed and winked at Merlin. "So, you still cross?"

Merlin's shoulders slumped, and he felt _so_ defeated, partially because he was incredibly exhausted. It was a good thing he didn't have to go into the office until one o'clock the next day. His boss was taking a half day and his team was handling their part of the project. Part of the reason he had this job was because of its flexible schedule. There was no rhyme or reason to it most of the time, but that also meant he would end up putting in long nights for a project on occasion. Just like he had tonight.

He came around the bed and lay down next to Arthur, his feet hanging off the bed since he still had his shoes on.

"I'm not cross with you, Arthur. I just don't know where we went wrong." Arthur opened his mouth to say something but Merlin cut him off. "Yes, I know you said you made a mistake, and thank you for saying that. I'm glad to know you like me and I make you nervous but…I can't have my happiness depend on you so much. We'd _just_ started dating. I shouldn't have felt heartbroken when you simply got out of bed and left without saying a proper goodbye."

"Merlin…" Arthur said softly and he came close to Merlin's body and lay on his side. He looked into Merlin's eyes while his hand lingered on Merlin's chest. "Do you think we could start again? Do you think you could give me a second chance?"

"A second chance?"

"Yeah. We could go on a real date this weekend, and we could start fresh. I won’t be an arse anymore…" When Merlin raised an eyebrow, Arthur said, "Okay, I won't be an arse to _you_ anymore. And I'll tell you how I really feel without running away."

"That sounds…sounds good," Merlin said, meaning the words. "I have a lot going on at work right now so a mental break from you and me and my insecurities would be good." He turned to take Arthur's hand in his. "A fresh start might just be what I need."

"Brilliant," Arthur said with a soft smile and leaned down to kiss Merlin. "I hope you know this means you can't go on any dates with other people. Not even hot co-workers. Who might be _too_ hot."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Man, you're possessive."

"It's true," said Arthur, without any remorse.

"Okay, so Friday night?"

"Yeah, Friday night…Next week. I'll give you the space to concentrate on work and won't send you panicked texts or stalk you by your work." Arthur gave Merlin a toothy grin. His finger traced the lining of Merlin's jaw and he gave Merlin another kiss. "But, can we start fresh from tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked sceptically.

"Will you stay the night?" asked Arthur and before Merlin could answer, he was out of his bed and going through his cupboard. Eventually, he threw a freshly laundered pair of boxers, a t-shirt, and a towel at Merlin.

Merlin shook his head and collected the items Arthur had just given him and headed into the shower.

When he returned, the light was still on but Arthur seemed to be comfortably sleeping. Merlin tip-toed towards the bed, turned the light off, and snuggled in next to Arthur.

As if on instinct, Arthur threw an arm around Merlin's waist and pulled him close. It felt good to be in Arthur's arms and he closed his eyes, falling asleep almost immediately.

*-*-*-*-*-*

When Merlin woke up the next day, Arthur was still in bed with him.

"Hi…" he said softly, as Merlin turned around to look at him.

"Hi," Merlin said. "What time is it?"

"Six thirty," Arthur replied, bending down to kiss Merlin's shoulder. "I'm so happy you're still here."

Merlin smiled and said, "Yeah, I'm happy you're here too."

"I'll never live it down, will I?" Arthur asked, and Merlin shook his head.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Next year on Valentine's Day, Merlin woke up in bed alone. And again, there was a note by his pillow.

_Merlin._  
_I'm in the shower, waiting for you._  
_Happy Valentine's Day._  
_Arthur._

* * *

* * *

Merlin soon joined him behind the glass shower door.

  



End file.
